Dangerous
by Kalsypher
Summary: If I got rid of my demons, I'd lose my angels.
1. Regretfully Forgotten, Dismally Found

She held his hand through the funeral. She had always been there for him, no matter what. Ever since the day he kept her safe from the bullies when they were five, she had been at his side, stayed his friend.

She hadn't asked how Father Fujimoto died. She always knew he would tell with time. She was standing in the distance when Rin called this man his father said would take care of him now that his secret was out.

The clown had appeared out of nowhere and told him all about going to True Cross Academy to become an exorcist. Rin wanted to 'beat the shit out of Satan.' He was thrilled he could go with his brother. He left to go pack, the burden of his father's death, the anger that was building inside, and the excitement of becoming an exorcist completely erasing her from his mind.

* * *

Tenshi stood outside the temple gate looking in to see the destroyed monastery she frequented. Stepping forward, she headed around the edge toward the kitchen. After looking in, she climbed in and headed toward the twins's room.

Her heart was broken at the empty sight. No clothes, no bed sheets, no sign they had ever been there. There was a note resting on the desk. She walked up to it and picked it up. It was from Yukio to Rin about moving to some school dorm.

A light smile formed on her lips as she put the note down. When she turned to leave, her smile disappeared. On the wall was a picture of the them with Father Fujimoto. Rin had a large smile and his eyes closed as he held up his two fingers for victory. His white shirt and dark shorts were covered in dirt and there was dirt on his face and hair. His twin had cracked glasses and a surprised look in his face. He wasn't looking at the camera. He wasn't as dirty Rin, but his face had a muddy hand print on it and he had dirt in his dark hair. In the middle of the two, Tenshi stood completely muddy. It was impossible to tell her dress had been pink with yellow flowers. It was hard to tell her orange hair was underneath the muck. She had a mischievous smile as she had her hand up from putting the muddy print on his face. The only clean one was Father Fujimoto who had a wide grin and a bucket of water over his head that he would use to clean the three of them.

She pulled the captured memory from the wall and held it close to her chest.

"Tenshi," one of the exorcists gasped in surprise.

She looked at the man, "Hello Onji."

A look of sadness came to his face as he walked up to her, his hand in his pocket as though he was searching for something. When he pulled his hand out, he had a broken chain with a ring on it. The simple band was a gift from Fujimoto. She had one just like it.

Her hands were shaking so hard when he placed it in them that he feared she would pass out. "I found it in the auditorium. He didn't throw it away."

It didn't stop the tears. She fell against the wall and sank to the ground, bitter tears falling from her eyes. Onji watched for a moment, his heart breaking as he watched the girl sob. She wasn't one to express her pain in front of anyone other than Rin. Even when her brother died, she came to the monastery with a smile on her face.

He wanted to tell her he would be back soon, but he wasn't going to lie to her.

* * *

Rin stared out the window amazed at the True Cross Academy town that surrounded the school. Tenshi would have had the time of her life in a place this big.

The worst nausea Rin had ever felt washed over him. As though his twin could feel his change, he looked at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Tenshi," Rin replied. "I didn't tell her anything."

Yukio closed his eyes with a sigh before looking out the window again. Someone so significant in both of their lives had been completely over looked and that was not something Yukio normally did.

Rin reached for his chest where the ring was but felt more sick when he realized it wasn't there. "It's gone," he said.

Yukio looked at his brother, "What's gone?"

"The necklace."

Rin never explained the necklace to his brother. It was clear he didn't know how. Just like he couldn't describe the demon but he was going to try. "The old man gave us both one," Rin said. "Hers had a prayer for strength. Mine had a prayer for protection."

"Wedding rings," Yukio said.

"I guess."

He heard Mephisto chuckle, but the demon's gaze remained out the window.

Rin felt awful for forgetting about Tenshi. School would start in a week. Cram school started immediately. There was no way he'd be able to contact her.

"Do you think she'll understand?" He asked Yukio.

His twin looked at him, his green eyes studying his demon brother. "With time. The exorcists at the monastery will tell her once the pain is gone."

"I don't think this is something she can recover from," Rin admitted. "She already had bad news for me."

"She's strong, Rin. She'll understand. She'll accept you as you are. She always has despite the warnings everyone has given her."

"Yeah," he muttered.

So much for a good start at school.

* * *

Tenshi finished unpacking. She had beaten her roommate which meant she got dibs on which side of the room was hers. Sighing, she fell onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She would do anything to go back in time and just freeze it at the funeral. Despite the bitter sadness that clenched everyone's hearts, she still had Rin.

She closed her eyes as tears rolled from the corners of her eyes to her temple.

"Hey," someone called to her.

She opened her eyes and saw a scowling blonde with her hands on her hips glaring down at her.

"What?" Tenshi replied, already annoyed by this girl's attitude.

"You're in my bed." She growled.

"No I'm not." Tenshi replied as she closed her eyes again.

"Yes. You are."

"No. I'm not." Tenshi growled.

Tenshi was sitting up, her anger slowly building up. She was just like Rin, always getting into fights and just being a general failure at life.

"Get out of my bed." The girl demanded.

"If you wanted this bed, you should have gotten here earlier," Tenshi said.

It happened so fast. Three girls had come from nowhere and snatched her from the bed but all four of them were on the ground. She was trying to calm down as she stood over them.

"What the hell sort of monster are you?" One of the girls whispered.

So much for a good start at school.

* * *

Yukio was walking around campus, headed to the library for a book when he saw a familiar face out of the corner of his eye. Stopping, he found the girl laying on the raised wall staring at the clouds.

"It couldn't be," he muttered under his breath as he headed toward her.

When he was a few feet away from her, he knew it was her. There was a bandage on her face and her hand had been wrapped up.

"Don't you ever learn?" He asked.

He thought she was going to destroy him. She had slammed him against the wall she had once been lying on an anger greater than any he had ever seen come from her before.

"Yukio," she whispered.

the exorcist prodigy wrapped his arms around the emotional girl as she practically held onto him to keep from falling. Slowly, they moved to the nearby fountain where she sat down and stared at the ground.

"A lot of things have happened since the incident at the monastery," Yukio told her. "And it's not my place to tell you what happened."

"Whose place is it then?" She asked.

"I think you would understand it better if it came from Rin," he clarified.

She stood up and reached into her bag then pulled out a chain with a ring on it. "Here. He might not want it anymore, but I can't keep it."

Yukio frowned, "Why would he not want it anymore?"

"If he missed me, he would have called by now," she said bitterly.

"Tenshi, sit down. Let me explain what I can."

She sat down and listened to what the school had to offer. Rin had been accepted so he could become an exorcist like Fujimoto. He hadn't had the time plus he didn't have a phone.

He was surprised how well she was taking this. From previous experiences through witnessing relationships, he would have imagined she would be in tears from harboring anger.

"So, how do you like True Cross?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I don't. My roommate has friends in high places. They're not exactly friendly. Everyday I do something wrong. Everyday I get in a fight."

"You haven't talked to Sir Pheles about it?"

"There's nothing to tell. After I break enough noses, they'll leave me alone."

Yukio smiled, "You haven't changed at all."

She gave a sad smile. A loud bell echoed over the city and she stood up. "It's nice seeing you, Yukio."

He watched her walk away a frown forming on his lips. Unlike Rin, she hadn't unlocked her other side. Not that anything would have changed. She didn't seem the least bit surprised when he told her about Rin wanting to be an exorcist. Maybe she knew more than she was showing.

"Yukio," Rin called from a distance.

The twin with glasses found his elder and looked at the necklace in his hand. He put it in his pocket, unable to find words to tell him. Rin frowned at the sight of his disheveled clothes. "Did someone try to hurt you?"

"It was a misunderstanding. Her roommate has been sending guys to try to beat her up. She's just a little on edge."

"She?" Rin asked.

Yukio sighed and reached into his pocket. So much for secrecy. He pulled out the necklace and handed it to his brother.

"How did you get this?" Rin asked. "Did you go to the monastery without me?"

"No," Yukio said. "She's here."

"Tenshi?" Rin asked doubtfully. "She didn't want to go to high school."

"She didn't tell me why she was here."

But he had his suspicions. She must have gotten the same deal as Rin, only she wasn't becoming an exorcist. He wondered if Pheles had a plan for her.

* * *

Mephisto sighed when he saw the group of boys in front of him. All of them had been getting into fights with someone and that someone was beating their faces into the ground.

The director looked up when he saw Neuhaus walk in, his hand on the shoulders of an ever so interesting person. He couldn't help his smile.

"Hello Ms. Jaki."

The girl had this look of pure rage in her eyes changed slightly to a spark of disbelief. She was studying him. He could tell she was focused on his eyes. Though her irises were much larger than his, she had the same insomniac look. His odd attire probably didn't help, then again he did look stranger without his signature creme colored top hat.

Although it had been weeks since school officially began there was no telling where the girl would end up. He believed she would become an exorcist if she didn't get kicked out of school.

His plans on manipulating her for his plan only increased when he saw her injuries. Both of her hands were wrapped up and she wasn't wearing the thigh-high socks required for the uniform due to a wrapping on her thigh and knees.

He chuckled, "I could get rid of all of you, but this is an interesting ordeal. Tell me how a girl like her has been able to knock all of you out."

"Something is wrong with her," a boy said. "She's a demon or something."

"Then why would you attack a demon?"

"Ai doesn't want her as a roommate. We're going to make that happen."

"And I thought I had smart students in my school," he said still smiling as the group showed how offended they were. His smile widened some at the lack of care the girl expressed in the situation. "Why hasn't Ms. Rei moved out?"

"She isn't going to move out," a boy said. "She doesn't have to. She does!" He pointed at Tenshi.

"I don't take orders from low class fools that can't even give me a reason to respect them," Tenchi said dangerously.

Neuhaus tightened his grip on the girl's shoulder.

"They don't need your protection, Igor," Mephisto dismissed him.

Once the one eyes man had left, Mephisto stood up, still smiling. "If you want to continue this, we'll have a little game with the Cram School. I won't let any of you die, of course, but this will settle it once and for all. If anyone goes breaks the deal, they will immediately be kicked out of True Cross. Understood?"

They nodded.

"Games come with prizes," a boy pointed out.

"Yes, they do," Mephisto agreed. "Very well. If any of you win, Ms. Jaki will leave and Ms. Rei will have a dorm all to herself."

The boys started discussing it while it was clear Tenshi already made her decision. She was going to fight whatever it was until she couldn't fight it anymore.

"Alright. We'll do it."

"Perfect."

He pulled out a large ring with at least a hundred keys on it. The group watched as he placed it in the keyhole and turned it. To their surprise, when he opened the door there was a large cement room.

Tenshi followed Mephisto through and stood next to him staring down at the giant frogs that waited below. Her eyes went from the strange man's head to his feet. He had purple hair, but it was his ears and eyes that bothered her. Rin had those ears. She wasn't sure if he had always had them and never noticed or if it was suddenly a thing. this man only got stranger the more her eyes took in. A white spotted pink scarf was tucked under a creme colored blazer. He wore a creme cloak over it. His shorts were puffy and he had pink and purple striped stockings that moved from somewhere beyond his shorts to his red boots.

"What are they?" Tenshi asked as she remembered the severity of the situation.

"Reapers." He smirked.

"What do I get if I win?"

"An answer to every question you have."

The smirk on his lips only added on to her confusion.

"Ok, everyone in," he said.

Without question, Tenshi stepped to the sloped corner and slid into the pit on her heel.

* * *

Rin walked in with the rest of the class. Everyone was confused when they saw thred Reapers were already in action. There was no one watching them, except Mephisto who had a wicked smirk on his face. for some reason, Rin had a feeling he wasn't watching carefully enough.

"Sir Pheles!" Mr. Tsubaki called to the clown. The group followed their teacher to the other side as the director continued to watch the people run around.

"Hello," Mephisto greeted, his green eyes never leaving the group below.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked as he watched the people running around without much strategy. They just wanted to get out of the vicious demon's way.

"Settling a problem."

Rin's eye caught the one girl who was running around. He felt his heart skip a beat. Without a second thought, he headed toward the hole, but Mephisto stopped him. "She knows what she's doing. Don't bother her."

Rin could tell his friend was tiring out. He didn't know how long she had been running, but the frog was concentrated on her. She usually had control over her emotions, but the frog must have seen her.

His eyes widened when Tenshi tripped. She skid on her side then rolled to her back and finally stopped as she stared up at the beast. "TENSHI GET OUT OF THE WAY!"


	2. When Silver Meets Blue

Tenshi scowled up at the creature as it charged toward her. It was positioning itself so it could devour her.

Something broke. She had been hot and sweaty from running from the frogs, but it had changed. She wasn't just hot from the activities. There was a newfound fire in her veins. It was almost familiar. Almost like the emotions she felt when she was called a monster or when something happened to Rin or Yukio. Somehow, it was more intense. It wasn't anger. It was rage. It felt as though a flare had lit up in her chest sending her emotions into a frenzy. Tears began to form in her eyes as the fiery burst of rage shot through her body like a firework being lit.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed.

The giant creature jumped back. She climbed to her feet, her fuming rage flowing like a rushing river through her veins. In her subconscious, she felt fear. She didn't understand what was happening to her.

Suddenly, it was gone. Like water dousing a flame, she was suddenly calm, but still scared.

"It's ok," someone whispered. "I've got you."

She could hear this man's heart. It was beating fast and hard as though he had run a mile in three seconds. The man's arms stayed around her, holding her close. She could feel something cool wrapping around her. A strange coolness coming from the man.

A slight scent of sulphur began to find its way to her senses. Not only could she smell sulphur, but there was something else. It was almost sweet, like a field of grass. But it was still faint enough to be a washed breeze from the ocean carrying the scent of Palm trees.

It was a smell that put her heart at rest.

It was Rin.

* * *

He couldn't let her go. He was too afraid of what would happen. Her sudden outburst had triggered something to go off in her body. There had been a strange flash. He had pushed Mephisto away and grabbed the girl as fast as he could. To his misfortune, the girl seemed to draw the blue flames from him, as though they were being absorbed. But, he didn't care who knew. His dearest friend was in the same position he was in.

Silvery wisps were being pulled from her skin. They were cool and comforting. He noticed she had physically changed with whatever had happened to her. As he gently held her head to his chest, he could feel her intense body heat dropping.

He didn't know how long it would take her to calm down. She had freaked him out and he knew she had scared herself.

Yukio ran in and jumped into the pit where his brother stood, holding this girl in his arms. "Oh my God. What happened to her?"

It was unlike anything he had ever seen. Yes, there were demons in the world, but he hadn't even considered the thought of angels coexisting. These silver wisps that were flowing from his childhood friend had collected themselves around her back forming translucent wings. Her eyes were closed. Had she fallen asleep?

"Rin, you should take her to the dorm," Yukio said.

"Right," Rin complied as he gently moved his arms behind his friend's knees and lifted her.

* * *

Mephisto smirked when Yukio came to his side. "What happened to her?" Yukio asked. "She can't be an angel, can she?"

"No, quite the opposite," Mephisto said, his smirk only growing. "She's merely a unique case. A child more damned than your brother could ever dream of being." The director's forest green eyes met Yukio. "A nephilim."

"What?" He was beyond shocked. "That's...it's not possible."

"It is." Mephisto countered. "And she is proof. When I first brought you to this school four weeks ago, you and your brother spoke of bands given to Rin and Ms. Jaki. They were not for strength and protection. They were binding seals that kept Ms. Jaki under control." He sighed with a shrug. "When Rin's demonic power awakened, it broke part of the seal that only he could break. Under normal circumstances, it would take an angel to break hers, but it seems her power and the lack of Rin's bind, she was able to break through on her own."

"Will she be alright?" Yukio asked.

"Once she understands, I think she will be."

Yukio looked at the Reaper who had cornered the boys against the wall. "What was happening anyway?"

"Ms. Jaki's victims came to me believing they could get her in trouble for the damage she has done to their faces," Mephisto smiled as he put a hand on his hip. "Well, I must get going. There is a school to run, you know."

* * *

Rin carefully placed the cool towel on her head. The strange wisps had faded away and she seemed a lot better, but her body was still on fire.

"It makes you think, doesn't it?" Yukio said as he closed the door behind him and stood next to Rin. "She can really change us."

Rin had to agree. Reflecting on the past few weeks, he could easily think of thirty things he already regretted and didn't want to tell her.

"Do you think she'll understand?" Rin asked again as Yukio stood by him.

"No," he replied as he looked at the girl. "But, I don't think any of us will once she wakes up. I'm glad the wings are gone."

"Wings?" Rin asked when he looked at his brother.

"As exorcists, we focus on ridding the world of demons without thinking twice about the angels that exist as well. However, not all angels are perfect, Rin."

Yukio stopped talking, trying to figure out the words to say that wouldn't send his brother over the edge or cause him to worry about his friend's safety.

"Are you telling me she's an angel?" Rin asked.

"No," he replied. "There's no easy way to tell you this. She's a nephilim."

"A nephilim?" Rin asked.

Of course he wouldn't know...

"They are only mentioned twice in the Bible and they have many different translations. However, it is a general agreement that they are the children of angels. Only, she isn't the daughter of a woman."

"Well, she can't be the daughter of another man," Rin pointed out.

"She is the daughter of a demon."

Rin's eyes widened as he looked back at the sleeping girl on his bed. It sort of made sense, but not entirely.

"I don't know who her mother is, but Sir Pheles is willing to answer all her questions when she wakes up."

"It will take a few days then," Rin said as he thought back to their childhood. "She's going to have nightmares again."

She would sneak out of her house and go to the monastery to sleep with him when she had nightmares. It helped a lot, but it was uncomfortable. Back then, there had only been enough room for one bed, so Rin and Yukio had to sleep together, but when Tenshi came over, she slept between them where she felt safest.

"We can get a bed from one of the other dorms and bring it in here," Yukio suggested.

Rin gave a slight nod and pulled the towel for her forehead. It had gotten hot just sitting on her skin.

"Yukio, isn't there any way to cool her down?" Rin asked. "She's burning up."

"The transformation wasn't easy," Yukio said as he placed his hands on the girl's face. "She broke the barrier, Rin. She isn't human anymore. She's a balance of demon and angel." He sighed, "I'll see what Sir Pheles can do about it."

He noticed the blush on his brother's face. "What is it?"

"It's her shirt," he replied.

Yukio took notice of what his brother was saying. She was wearing two shirts.

"She won't mind," Yukio said.

"Are you sure?" Rin asked. "I mean, she's part holy now."

Yukio chuckled as he helped Rin unbutton the girl's shirt and remove it. The change was almost instant. Rin pushed up her shirt and placed a towel on her stomach hoping it would somehow cool off her core.

* * *

Mephisto smirked at Yukio as he walked in, "How is she?"

"Unconscious," Yukio replied. "Her temperature isn't coming down much."

"Temperature?" Mephisto asked clearly confused by the information.

"Yes."

Curiosity getting the best of him, he used his Infinity Key to take them back to the dorm. He watched the girl as she slept. Rin was sitting in a chair right by her, a book in his hand.

He approached the unconscious girl and reached for her. He was caught by surprise when her eyes shot open and he flew across the room, slamming into the adjacent wall.

"Tenshi," Rin called to her. Her eyes were glazed over in the same state of rage they had been in when she was in the ring.

"Clearly, that angel side of yours is trying too hard to dominate," he said. With a snap of his fingers the Koto sword was in his hands. He smirked as he unsheathed it and her attention was centered on Rin.

Rin took a step back, fear grabbing his heart. She was ready to kill him. She launched at him, but she stopped right in front of his face, her fingers inches away from his eyes. Her dilated eyes were animalistic and filled with rage and hate. One an angel would have for a demon.

Her human features began to change as she glared at him. Her piercing gaze held him still as her canines began to grow and her look became more vicious rather than vengeful.

Her hand began to shake as she started to lower it. She was calming down, but from her expression, she was going to pass out again. Rin carefully wrapped his arms around her, forgetting the consequences of the flames.

Yukio readied himself for a scream of some kind, but instead, the blue flames wrapped around the girl, almost as though he was part of her. It brought a smile to the twin's face. No matter what Rin thought of himself or tried to prove, it would all disappear just for her.

The glimmer of the ring around Tenshi's neck caught his attention. Maybe the old exorcist really did give them wedding rings and this binding thing was just a cover up.


	3. Answers

Amaimon stood in front of the window in his brother's office, looking over the large city his brother protected. "Is she what you expected her to be?"

"No," Mephisto replied as he moved a piece of paper from his presence. "For the demonic bind to break only a month ago, the angel part of her blood took over rather quickly. It's made her very sensitive to demonic energy, but she's capable of controlling herself."

"That's no fun," the green haired demon said.

The door opened. Tenshi stood in the doorway, blood dripping down her arms and her clothes shredded. She was clearly suffering from the inner war inside her body.

"You said you would answer my questions. Will you help me?" She begged.

Mephisto stood up and walked to her. Easily pulling the necklace from her neck, he snapped his fingers.

Hell broke loose. The animalistic gaze returned to her eyes and she jumped at the director, but found herself trying to attack the man with green hair. Vicious scratches were shot towards the demon's face which he was easily able to dodge, but she unexpectedly changed her rhythm of attacks.

Mephisto chuckled when he saw the shocked look on his brother's face. She had shoved her hand straight into his chest hoping to find a heart to destroy. Tenshi smiled sadistically, clearly happy with the wound she had inflicted. Without a second thought, Amaimon smacked her across the face throwing her to the other side of the room. He put his hand over the wound and stared at the dark blood that was covering his hand. It would heal in a few moments, but she had still managed to do that in her broken state.

Mephisto watched as sparks flew off the ring as though some sort of invisible barrier had suddenly broken. The silver wisps that formed her translucent wings shot toward the ring and disappeared within it.

She sat on the floor while he tended to her wounds. Her eyes were on the man standing by the window, staring back at her, his hand still on the wound she had inflicted on him.

"She does kind of look like her," the green haired man. "It's the eyes and hair."

"Her?" She asked.

"Let's finish taking care of your wounds before we start getting into the deep things," Mephisto said.

She huffed and went back to staring at the man that was staring back at her. His insomniac gaze laced emotion. His two toned green hair had a massive spike right in the middle of his head. He was dressed in a dark brown button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Under that was a creme colored vest and under that was a green, maroon, and yellow striped shirt with a yellow and pale yellow ribboned tie. There was something green running down his arms. At first, she believed it had been sleeves, but strangely, they stopped at the base of his fingers. He also had long black nails which was terrifying and disgusting.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He gazed at her. She had tried to rip his heart out and she was concerned about him. "I will be."

She watched as he pulled the plastic wrap from a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth.

Mephisto stepped back, looking at his artwork. It looked absolutely terrible, but it would do until someone that knew what they were doing could handle it.

"She's going to get an infection," Amaimon commented as he walked to the girl.

"She can go to the nurse later," Mephisto said as he headed back to his desk. "What are your questions?"

Tenshi went quiet as she replayed what Yukio and Rin had told her. She couldn't remember a lot of it because the pain had suddenly surfaced and decided to try and kill her from the inside.

"Is Rin really the son of Satan?" She started.

"Yes," Mephisto replied with a smile.

Her eyes fell on his teeth then moved to his ears and she noticed the same on the green haired man. Rin had those features too.

"Are you sons of Satan was well?" She asked.

"Yes," Mephisto smiled. "I am the Demon King of Time. This is my brother, Amaimon, the Demon King of Earth."

She knew she had the same features, the same ears and teeth. Even their eyes matched. "Am I?"

"No," Mephisto replied. "You're our sister. From our mother's side."

"What?" She asked, completely shocked at the information.

"Yukio did tell you that you're a nephilim didn't he?" Mephisto asked.

"I think so," she replied. "I can't remember much. The last clear memory I have is the frog almost eating me."

"Do you know what a nephilim is?" Mephisto asked.

Her eyes went to Amaimon who was suddenly standing on the ceiling. "No."

"It's a crossbreed," Mephisto said. "Normally, it's referred to as the child of an angel and a human. However, your case is quite different. You're the daughter of an angel and a demon."

The dots were slowly beginning to connect. "But, Rin and Yukio are human right?"

"Part human," Mephisto corrected.

"Then...their mom. That's why they're here, right? That's why they aren't in hell?"

"Gehenna," Mephisto corrected. "Yes. Being human kept them here."

"And...I'm not human."

"Correct."

"Then why am I here? Why not Gehenna?"

Mephisto tapped his finger on the desk, "I never thought about it." He looked at his brother. "Do you know?"

"Something about being too holy, but still being too devilish," Amaimon replied as he continued to gaze at the girl on the floor.

She looked at the floor for a moment. She was a grey zone. Earth was the only place she could be.

"Did Rin and Yukio know?" She asked when she looked up.

"No, but Father Fujimoto did. That's why he gave you that necklace. It was a binding agent to keep your body from destroying itself. Never take that necklace off," Mephisto warned her. "It's keeping you from tearing yourself apart again."

She looked at the ring then clutched it tightly. "If something happens, what will happen to me?"

He folded his fingers in front of his face in a thoughtful manner. "You'll kill every demon you come across. Even Rin and yourself."

"And you can't do that," Amaimon said. "I haven't gotten to see him at his full potential."

She felt a spark of rage making her get to her feet, but she forced herself to take a step back rather than forward. She wasn't going to act on instinct. She couldn't.

"It will get easier to handle with time," Mephisto said. "I suggest you not tell anyone about what you are. Even Rin is keeping who he is secret. However, your case is very different from his. The Vatican is aware of him, but you're still a secret. You were believed to have died long ago. I was the one that claimed to kill you."

"What will happen if the Vatican finds out?" She questioned.

"They will find a way to kill you," he replied.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something on her head. She looked up at Amaimon who, though his face remained emotionless, wickedness could be seen. "And I don't want that happening to my little sister."

"Right," she said quietly, trying to not let her fear show. She shook it off and looked back at Mephisto. "Wait, you're an exorcist, right? How does that work?"

"I merely protect humans from the lower class creatures that threaten them."

"Would becoming an exorcist help me at all?" She asked. "You seem pretty neutral. Would that help me? I mean, just in case something happened."

"It could," he said thoughtfully. "You can discuss it with Yukio. I'm fine with you joining so late, but talk to him and see if he can get you in. Oh, and you're moving into the old men's dorm."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"In case you didn't notice, not all of you is hidden from sight."

She felt a tug on something behind her. She yelped in surprise and pain, then nearly fainted at the sight. "O-Oh my God. How long as that been there?"

She had a stereotype for the devil. A small, red imp creature with horns, a trident, and a spear headed tail. That's exactly what she had. A spear headed tail.

"Don't worry. Rin can help you hide it."

"It's a little harder to hide things under skirts!" She yelled at him.

He sighed. "Then make sure to wear pants that comply to the boy's uniform."

She stared at the floor, thinking everything over. Finally, she turned and headed out deciding to go to Yukio for medical care.

"Tell me, Brother, what is this interest you have in our younger sister?" Mephisto asked with a smirk. "Certainly you don't want to fight her too."

"Is she a secret from the Vatican?" Amaimon questioned.

"For now, yes. Hopefully, it can stay that way."

"She isn't special like Rin. Father has no interest in her."

"Because she isn't his child," Mephisto pointed out. "She's a child of God."

"Hm," Amaimon hummed letting the information sink in. "I don't think I've ever faced a child of God before."

"If you choose to fight her, make sure not to kill her. I would hate to have to kill you over something like that."


	4. Hatred of God, Lust of Satan

"You can't just throw a new student into a boot camp!" Suguro yelled.

Rin looked at his friend. She hadn't been the same since she tried to kill herself. He looked at his hands. He could still see her blood sometimes. It had been such a strange moment.

She had been asleep for almost an entire day. He had continued his normal routine, but when he returned from Cram School, her room had been ripped to shreds and blood covered the wall. He remembered the panic he went through trying to find her. He found her in the kitchen fighting Ukobach. The kitchen demon had been trying to help her, but she was covered in knives that were clearly self inflicted.

She was screaming at the demon to let her die, but it was clear her eyes weren't focused on the stove spirit. He had unsheathed his sword and like lighting a match by an octane tank, the kitchen lit up in blue flames. The fire ate away the silver in the room and also encased his friend. For whatever reason, the flames would not burn her.

She collapsed shortly after. He pulled the knives out of her, and though she had weakened, she tried to fight. When Yukio found them, he immediately sent her to Mephisto. She had full control over herself for a short time. He didn't know what happened in the clown's office, but she came back an entirely different person.

She wouldn't talk about what happened, which really troubled Rin. She never kept serious things to herself, but she was seriously struggling with whatever happened in the office.

"You don't need to worry," Yukio assured Suguro. "She's been catching up with the class over the past week. She'll be fine."

"Like hell she will," Suguro retorted.

His frustration was smut out like stepping on a cigarette the moment he looked at her. There was so little emotion in her eyes that it was terrifying. She had changed since her transformation. It was so strange. She immediately embraced him being the son of Satan but now that it was her, she was shutting down. Maybe Mephisto told her something.

"If you have a problem with me, take it up with me. Don't hide behind the teacher," Tenchi told the blonde striped boy.

His face was pale then started to turn red. "Fine!"

He snatched her up, her feet hanging a few inches from the ground. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you don't belong here!"

Tenchi just dangled there, her emotionless gaze still on him. The tension was building in the room.

"Is that all you have to say?" Tenchi asked shocking the teen to silence.

She popped his hand making him drop her. Without a word, she headed toward the door.

"Tenchi, be back by 3:30!" Yukio yelled after her.

Tenchi walked into the kitchen, "Ukobach? Are you in here?"

The small devil demon appeared in front of her, a questioning look on its face. Sadness gripped her heart. Now that she was aware she was part demon, it didn't seem right to kill demons. At the same time, she was an angel that hated demons. With the hatred toward demons and the longing to kill anything, she wanted to kill demons more than anything.

"Do you have some fruit?" She asked.

The demon narrowed its yellow eyes and crossed its arms over its chest. A slight smile tugged at her lips. "Will you make me something with fruit in it?"

A satisfied smile formed on the demon's lips and he went to work.

"So, you've moved to the kitchen?"

She looked at Rin as he walked in. "What's he making?"

"No idea," she replied. "I just wanted fruit."

Rin gazed down at his friend. The same blank gaze was in her eyes. "Tenchi, what did you find out? What did Mephisto tell you?"

"It's what he didn't tell me. I don't know if he wasn't aware or if I didn't ask. I looked into this nephilim creature." Her green gaze found his. There was so much pain and confusion it was breaking him. "I don't really understand it. Nephilims don't exist anymore. They're not supposed to. But, I found a book about the Vatican. A nephilim would be the ultimate weapon against Satan. A child of any angel and any other being would be a weapon against Satan."

"You think you were created to kill Satan?"

"I think I was created to kill you."

Ukobach put a bowl of steaming fruit and dumplings of some kind in front of both of them. A small smile reached the girl's lips. "Thank you Ukobach. You're the best."

She placed her hand on the demon's horned head and gently rubbed it before picking up the bowl and taking a bite. "Fantastic as always."

The demon blushed.

Rin understood her problem. If she was a creation, she was definitely made to kill him.

"You won't kill me, will you?" Rin asked as he picked up the bowl.

She didn't answer for a moment. "I've tried before," she told him.

He sighed heavily. She had. The two ate in silence. Rin was trying to make her smile again. Hear her laugh or say something sarcastic. He wanted her to pick at him. He wanted his friend back. Not this...shell.

Slowly, a smile formed on his lips.

"Hey Tenchi," he said.

The girl looked at him and braced herself on the counter from the force of Rin's lips on hers. He pulled away, smiling at his friend. The utter shock on her face never got old. It wasn't until the blush formed on her cheeks that he realized he was blushing as well.

It had been different than the other forced kissed. Namely, it was on her lips. Usually he kissed her cheek. This had definitely broken the border in their relationship.

"Rin, you're on fire."

He looked at his hands and tried to make the blue flames go away. She gently grabbed his hands. The blue flame encased both of them, but dimmed down and disappeared.

"You should avoid doing that again," the two of them heard from behind them.

Both of them spun and gave a sigh of relief that it was Yukio. He was smiling which irked Rin. "About time that happened," Yukio commented.

"It didn't mean anything," Rin defended.

Instantly he regretted it. He really hoped it hadn't meant anything to Tenchi. It felt much worse since he was trying to convince himself it didn't mean anything.

"I'm sure," Yukio commented. "It's 3:15. You should be coming back."

He turned and walked out of the kitchen. Rin looked down at his friend who looked like she was alive again. She was still blushing as she walked past him.

He chuckled as he followed after her.

"It's not funny Rin," she said as they walked.

"Awh, c'mon. You know you liked it."

She was quiet for a moment. He felt a blush growing on his cheeks. Had he been right?

"You know, if you wanted to kiss me, you could have asked," she replied.

"What would you have said?" He questioned already knowing the answer.

"No."

He put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. "That's why I have to catch you by surprise."

When the two stepped into the room, Suguro was smirking while Shima just smiled. "From now on, we'll have to send adult supervision," Suguro said.

"What?" Rin asked as he pulled his arm from Tenchi's shoulder.

Tenchi was just as confused as he was.

"We heard you two," Suguro said. "That's why Mr. Okumaru went looking for the two of you."

"Heard?" Tenchi and Rin asked together.

"You heard some hobgoblins," Yukio replied. "They were in the cafeteria trying to make the vending machines give them free food."

"We're still working on that," Tenchi said as she sat down.

"Think about it, if there is anything in there, do you really want to drink it? We don't know how long it's been off."

Tenchi and Rin sat in silence. "Guess we didn't think that far."

"You just saved our lives!" Tenchi exclaimed. "That never happens!"

Rin laughed while Yukio cleared his throat and passed out the tests. "You have three hours."

Rin and Tenchi stared at the small book in front of them. This was going to take forever.


End file.
